robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Omega X: Speed Of Shadows
Omega X: Speed Of Shadows is a game for the Nintendo Wii, Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Its release date isn't confirmed yet. Plot Omega X has to defeat the Rebel Heroes, who're trying to free the world from his tyranical empire. Official Description Following from the Traitor Villain Ending of the last game, Omega X has conquered the world and enslaved everyone. Well, not everyone. Those that Omega X thought were "gone", like Blacksaber or Agent Bon Chaos, reunited as the Rebel Heroes and tried to stop Omega X. However, they failed. And Omega X won. Now the Rebel Heroes try to take planet Virtualia back to its former glory. But will they eventually achieve success? Or will Omega X continue with his tyranical empire? Game Guide The Guide through all the chapters. It will be explained with the 3DS controls, which are identical to the last game's controls. Prologue - Those Wonderful Times It's been 4 months since Omega X conquered the world and enslaved the planet known as Virtualia, and after that, nothing's been the same. A cutscene then starts. As someone talks about what happened, videos are seen of Omega X conquering the world while destroying any opposition like the Robber Penguin Agency, except for Agent Unknown, who had a mind-controlling device implanted since long ago, which Omega X activated when he defeated Agents Unknown and Mastermind (these cutscenes come from Omega X the Video Game's Villain Decisions). Since then, Omega X's private army of mindless soldiers, lead by Agent Unknown, has conquered several important parts of the planet and Omega X has eliminated all rebels himself. However, there's still hope. A team called the "Rebel Heroes", made by Omega X's first victims like Blacksaber or Agent Bon Chaos, whom he was unsuccessful to eliminate (although he thought he succeeded), has emerged all of a sudden to defeat Omega X. However, they failed and Omega X conquered planet Virtualia. Now they fight to save Virtualia from Omega X. The cutscene then ends. You will be playing as Blacksaber, Omega X's former best friend, for this chapter. Anyway, move to Agent Bon Chaos (the only one in the room besides you, duh) and press A to start a conversation about the current situation. There will be many options, so choose any you like until the conversation ends. Once it ends, explosions will be heard outside. Move through the Rebel Heroes HQ (which isn't that big) until you find the exit. Once there, you'll have to fight against some Soldiers from Omega X's army. Attack the soldiers (if you played the last game, you'll know how to fight, but if you didn't, press Y to attack) until they're KO, and then attack them with a Final Strike (when an enemy is on the floor, press A to launch a Final Strike which guarantees the enemy's death). Once you've defeated 10 Soldiers, the fight will end and the Soldiers will retreat, leaving place for a bigger fish, so to speak, to appear. And it's... Agent Unknown! Boss Battle - Agent Unknown (Phase 1) Curiously, this is a fight that you can't win (unless you hack the game), but that doesn't mean you don't try, does it? Anyway, this boss is kinda resistant and strong, so use the old hit-and-run technique (when near an enemy, press Y as many times as you wish, then move the Control Pad down and press B at the same time to backflip) whenever you can. It'll do very little damage, however, but keep trying! Once a certain point in the battle is reached (you'll notice how long will it take for that " certain point" to arrive if you look towards the horizon in the game, near the retiring soldiers from before) and if you aren't defeated (if you're defeated the "certain point" will arrive inmediately, but with some changes), something will happen, something that'll end the battle. A cutscene then starts. A Soldier will bring a giant HD Plasma TV Screen with a strange device connected to it, apparently for broadcast. And guess who appears on the screen? Yup, it's Omega X. Hey, what happened to his eyes? They're red now instead of light green. Anyway, back on topic. He'll say that the battle is over, and offers the Rebel Heroes a chance for them to cease the rebellion, in exchange for leaving them free, with immunity against the soldiers (for those who don't understand it means that the soldiers won't be able to attack them) and without mind-controlling devices. Blacksaber thanks Omega X for the offer but says they have to reject it. Omega X makes a serious face as he says he hoped for him to rule the world with Blacksaber at his side but then adds that it was just a dream, and then he ends the broadcast. The camera will then move to Omega X's Penthouse, where Omega X currently is. He'll say that it's time he gets involved in the Rebel Heroes' elimination, and then grabs his equipment. The cutscene then ends. Chapter 1 - And So It Begins You're in your Penthouse now, saying that you have to end the Rebel Heroes' threat to your empire. You then receive a message on your Phone. A tutorial pop-up appears on the Touch Screen, asking you if you want a tutorial on how to use the Phone. Choose what you want, but it's the same from Omega X the Video Game, so if you played the last game you'll know how to use it and will have to need for the tutorial. Anyway, once the tutorial ends (if you chose Yes, if you chose No then you can also keep reading), touch the Phone Icon on the Touch Screen and select Messages. It'll be a message from Agent Unknown. He says the rebels are dividing since that "little fireworks display of yours". A video comes with the message. No need to watch it, but if you want to understand what Agent Unknown means and also want to know what happened after the broadcast was cut, then you'll want to watch it. Anyway, once the video ends (if you decided to watch it, if you didn't you can also keep reading), keep reading the full message. He says that one of the Rebel Heroes is running through Future City, chased by some soldiers. You're asked if you want to join the chase. You can choose either Yes or No, as it won't have much difference (besides the fact that you'll miss the whole action and thrill of the chase if you choose No, but you'll fight the boss in any of the options). If you choose No, you can free roam, but expect to receive a message in 1 RLT (Real Life Time) hour asking you to go to Future City. If you choose Yes, go to your Garage and enter your car (press X, like in the last game), then drive to the Highway Ruins and activate the Zero-G Drive Mode (press L and R at the same time when driving), then drive in the Zero-G Highway until you reach Future City. From there, just drive until you find the rebel, then slam into him with your car. Now it's show time. If you chose Yes in the former message, you won't have to do anything as you're already there. If you chose No, then wait for an hour (in real life) by doing anything (free roaming, playing minigames, or even doing nothing, but just wait in the game!), and once that hour passes you'll get a message, saying that the soldiers are in deep trouble with the rebel. Follow the instructions up there (from going to your garage to driving to Future City), but once you reach the city, look for your soldiers. Once you find them, be careful. The real action will be about to begin. The rebel is seen to be wearing a hoodie, but he/she removes it and is revealed to be... a normal rebel. He then reminds you that he was the first "victim" in your quest to world domination, but he says that you failed to eliminate him. Now comes the surprise. Boss Battle - RPA Cadet This boss is kinda easy, considering your current equipment. One shot from the Defender Slipstream ZX and he'll be history. But why end it all up so soon? You can enjoy yourself much more. Press Y repeatedly (he has a lot of health, but no defense power or abilities) and you will start to hear bones crunching, see blood coming out of him and more evil stuff. He'll say that the Rebel Heroes never give up. Now it would be an epic moment to blow his head off with the Defender Slipstream ZX. But you can do anything. No matter what you choose to do, it'll be a +18 spectacle of which we won't talk about here. A cutscene then starts. You will order your troops to call the cleaning squads and then leave the scene. Then, you will enter your car and drive away in Zero-G Drive Mode through the Zero-G Highway. As you drive, you'll receive a transmission on the car's comm system. The mysterious person has a voice modulator, so you can't figure out who he, or she, is. The mysterious person says that he's a male, and asks to be called Negahog. What kind of name is that? Anyway, Negahog will say that you've only taken out one rebel, but that there're still lots more around the planet. The transmission will then cut. Who's Negahog? Is he related to the Rebel Heroes? Seems like you won't be finding out soon. Chapter 2 - Operation Negahog You're in your Penthouse again, thinking about this mysterious Negahog. Who is he? Where does he come from? How did he gain access to your private communications frecuency? You don't have much time to think, as you get a message. It's from Negahog! He'll request for you to go to the Tower. It's the only place you decided not to conquer, as it's important to you. Anyway, you can go there now, or just go into free roam. OK, once you've ended your free roaming session, go there, either with the car or just walking. You will find a note. It'll say "Go to there where the boats set sail, to parts of the world that're always in peril". For those who don't like/understand cryptic messages, go to the Docks. Once there, you'll find five normal Rebel Heroes. Eliminate them all and grab all and every single one of your victims' phones. Check their messages (press any of the Rebel Heroes icons on the Touch Screen to open their respective phone), and eventually you'll find one message from Negahog. It'll ask them to meet up with him in the farm at the other side of the Brainstorm Bridge. Go there and you'll find a mysteriously burnt corpse. Get closer and you'll see it's fake. Suddenly you hear footsteps coming from everywhere. An ambush! Sounds like a good moment to use the good old Guardian Adrenalin Boost. A new icon resembling the greek Omega letter (Ω) with an spider with a flame inside will appear on the Touch Screen. Touch it. You will then become faster, stronger, and gain new cooler moves. Use them against these ambushers! Once they're finished, you'll see a car escaping. Run to it with your new Guardian Adrenalin Boosted Speed and SLAM! Once you slam the car, it'll fall down the cliff that leads to the beach. Did we mention that the cliff is, like, as tall as a 30 stories tall building? Ooh, guess not. Specially because you didn't take care of your strength and the car's damaged engine (from your slam) combined with the cliff's damaging rocks just formed a big fireworks show in which the car's driver is guaranteed to die. But you need to double-check. So go back to the farm, and from there head to the Forest. From there, cross under the giant bridge that's way above you to reach the beach. From there, go to the car's remains and you'll find... nothing. The driver's still alive! You don't have time to think about it as you're hit on the back of your head with a frying pan. You then fall into the flames, but don't burn because you have fire powers and therefore are inmune to any pain related to fire, heat or anything similar. However, you soon discover that you're not inmune to kidnappings, as you wake up 3 hours later on the highest floor of a building. A cutscene then starts. It's a group of mysterious people with hoodies, just like the RPA Cadet's one. They say you took out one of their gang members. You say that it was fun to do it and one of the guys smashes a glass bottle on your head. You complain with an "OW!" as your head starts bleeding, and that same dude says that the Rebel Hero you eliminated was a high-ranked member of their band. You ask what kind of band it was, and they show some dangerous-looking weapons to you. The use of these weapons in Penguin City, however, was forbidden by YOU in person. They're smugglers! They say you're half-right, since they're not just normal smugglers, but also the Rebel Heroes' weapon suppliers. The Rebel Heroes had the money and they had the weapons, so they made a deal, and the RPA Cadet you eliminated was the key in all of the exchanges. You then say you're sure glad of taking out that guy, and a smuggler smashes a hammer on the same place where the other dude smashed the glass bottle, causing double damage. Their leader then arrives, saying that his guys told you everything, except for the "final piece". You ask what that is, and he says that they'll become famous heroes if they kill the legendary Omega X. The cutscene then ends. Kill you!? You're not gonna allow that, are you? But you can't escape! Well, you couldn't because you didn't have a certain ability. But now you'll do. Touch the Phone Icon on the Touch Screen, then slide to Abilities, then buy the Guardian Adrenalin Boost for free. Congratulations! You've now unlocked the Guardian Adrenalin Boost. Tap the Guardian Adrenalin Boost Icon on the Touch Screen to activate it. It'll boost all your abilites and give you greater speed, strength, defense, agility and more. However, it only lasts for one minute. Anyway, the smugglers are leaving to get their weapons, so once they leave, tap the Guardian Adrenalin Boost Icon and repeatedly press Y until you're free. However, the smugglers will arrive just then. Oh well. Eliminate them all and then run like there's no tomorrow through the building. However, when you reach the building's entrance, you'll meet a dark male figure with a badge on his chest. It's Negahog! He'll say it's indeed him and congratulate you for escaping his trap, but he'll also add that your time here is over. You'll say that it's not so easy, and the fight will begin as you ram against him and push him outside of the building. Boss Battle - Negahog OK, first things first. This boss is really strong. In fact, he's one of the hardest bosses in the game, so be on your toes. He has weapons and skills to attack on short, middle and long distances, and his attacks are kinda strong as they can take at least 1/4 of your overall HP. Your best chance? Dodge whenever possible and attack when you see an open spot. Once he's half way to being defeated, he'll go into Rage Mode, where a red aura surrounds him. Now, his attacks will become even faster and stronger, now taking 2/4 of your life (when you're in Normal Mode), and he'll have a new attack, called Darkslayer, which takes your whole life (also when you're in Normal Mode). When he enters Rage Mode, use the Guardian Adrenalin Boost (in boss battles it's usage time is unlimited and it can be enabled and disabled, but it can only be enabled once per boss battle, although you can use a secret cheat code to allow unlimited uses). When you use the Guardian Adrenalin Boost, his Rage Mode boosted attacks will have the same effect as normal attacks when you're in normal mode, and the Darkslayer will only take 2/4 of your life. Anyway, follow the same strategy, and when the Darkslayer is about to come you'll notice Negahog lifting up a giant blade, so run behind him before it comes, then attack. Once he's finished, he'll fall to the floor and seem defenseless. A cutscene then starts. Negahog seems to be defenseless before you, but before you can terminate him someone shoots a laser at you, pushing you away. It's Blacksaber! He's come to take Negahog back. You say that this is not over as they run away and eventually fade away. You want to go after them, but you're too weakened because of the fight and faint in the rubble. 4 hours later, two soldiers find you and take you to your own private hospital so you can get healed. As you're fainted in a hospital bed, the medician says that it'll take you at least 2 days to recover completely. The cutscene then ends. Chapter 3 - Begin Operation: Hero (WARNING: WORK IN PROGRESS!) You're now playing as Agent Bon Chaos (his attacks are the same from RPA: The Ultimate Battle, so fear not if you have that game!) and you're on top of the RPA HQ's ruins. You start reminiscing about the old times, when the RPA still existed and Omega X was a hero, when you then get a call from Blacksaber. He says that Operation: Hero has begun, but only for a short time. You then bounce out of happiness and decide to make your first step by rebuilding the RPA HQ. However, you need MetaMaterials for that. MetaMaterials can be obtained from destroying stuff, so go destroy a few things (if you feel lucky you can even destroy some Empire buildings) until you have 100000 MetaMaterials (a little trick would be to jump off from a small building's roof and throw an item to the street: the shockwave will cause the normal MetaMaterials to couple together, forming even more MetaMaterials). Once you have them, go to the RPA HQ Ruins and use the MetaMaterials. The HQ is rebuilt! You'll then get a call from Blacksaber, asking you for your location. He almost blasts off into the sky when you tell him you've rebuilt the RPA HQ. Two hours later, all the Rebel Heroes (except for yourself, since you were already there) arrive at the RPA HQ with all of your former HQ's stuff. Now it's cleanup time, though. Get rid of all the corpses in the HQ and bury them in the Cemetery. The first ones are from RPA Cadets, but beware: as soon as you get out, Omega X's soldiers will start firing upon you! Anyway, once you get to bury almost all of them, it's time for the final one. The final corpse is from Agent Nintendo. Get to it and press the A Button. A cutscene then starts. You have flashbacks about when Agent Nintendo joined the RPA, your missions together (several flashbacks in that part) and his death. You then claim that his death is "one more reason to take Omega X down for good". The cutscene then ends. You will then have to carry his corpse to the cementery. Once that's done, you will receive a message from Blacksaber. Thousands of alerts can be heard on the background. Agent Unknown and a Heavy Weaponry Army have been sent to the RPA HQ to destroy it! Get back as soon as possible. So steal any car (literally ANY) and drive there ASAP. Once you get there, a cutscene then starts. You're running to the RPA HQ as Agent Unknown is driving a tank to take it down forever, but you shout, and he hears you. He hesitates about the fact of firing at you, and you take an advantage by shooting him down, making him fall out of his tank. Without saying anything, he prepares his assault rifle and begins firing upon you. You then say you didn't want it to be like this, but if it has to, so be it. The cutscene then ends. Boss Battle - Agent Unknown (Phase 2) OK, just so we're clear, you CAN win this battle. OK? Good. Well, first off, he has an assault rifle, so you'll have to be very careful on the long distances. Whenever he starts shooting, move the Circle Pad in any direction and press B at the same time to jump and dodge the shots. Whenever he's reloading, get closer to him. If you get close enough, you can attack him until he's about to open fire on you. When that moment comes, press X to dodge. Repeat the whole thing until he's defeated. A cutscene then begins. Gameplay Exactly identical to the one from Omega X the Video Game, although the main character of the Chapter the player is in changes depending on the Chapter itself (although it'll mostly be Omega X).